


Sam & Jack - Resigning, what for?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Sam & Jack - Resigning, what for?

Tried to do something different with this :D

A little bit about the green effect:

A layer of "glass" from texture packs sold by [Sirius-sdz on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/sirius-sdz)

Another layer of glass added, blending mode in Photoshop set to "darker color"

Sam & Jack

A layer of green beneath Sam & Jack, but above the two layers of glass, blending mode "color burn"

Blending mode of Sam & Jack changed to "Lighten"

I hope this makes sense :)


End file.
